Until the Perfect Day
by nyxthenight25
Summary: It was based on Supercell's song named Perfect Day, it was a story of two girls and their friendship and dreams...


_**Until the Perfect Day**_

**Characters**

Asuka Minori – a girl whose dream is to be a famous singer

Kumiko Ogawa – Minori's friend whose dream is to be famous in the world of music.

-One Shot Chapter-

"We'll get our dreams for sure! In the future! Who knows maybe it's tomorrow?" a promise we made when we're young, a promise that we're still doing until now….

I was waiting at the backstage when someone told me "Hey, good luck on your performance, I hope you'll have a successful one" then I replied "Thanks, my nervousness lifted a bit" I chuckled a little after saying those. I start preparing for my performance, my eyes suddenly got caught by an old picture, this is 10 years ago, suddenly the past starts flashing on my head, how did I get here….

It was Saturday morning when I was walking on the streets, I saw a family moving on a big house, no… I mean a huge mansion,"wow! A castle! It's so big!" I said to myself when suddenly a girl approached me, she have a long hair which changes color from orange to gold when the sun strikes on her, "pretty, I wish I have that kind of hair too" I didn't intend to say that, I guess it came out accidentally "really?" the girl replied to me so I just replied "Yes… uhmm are you the one living here?" then she responsed "Yes, me and my family will live here" then she smiled, I just replied "wow your rich!" ,"you think so? Anyway my name is Kumiko… Kumiko Ogawa, you're?" I replied "Asuka Minori, I just live there by the streets, nice to meet you" then I smiled, "Kumiko! Let's get in the house, we'll prepare your room, come on" her mom called out to her, "well it seems your mom is calling you, nice meeting you" then I smiled, "nice meeting you too" then she shaked my hand and run to her mom.

Ever since that day, we hang out together, we played and tell each other's secret, "Someday, I'll be a great singer! I'll be an idol!" I shouted, "and I'll be able to play a recital in front of the crowd!" she shouted, "We'll get our dreams for sure! In the future! Who knows maybe it's tomorrow?" I shouted as encouragement for the both of us, "Yeah! That's a promise, we'll conquer our dreams", and with that, we started fulfilling our dreams, every day we meet on the seaside where we play, I'll sing and she'll play her harmonica, "Asuka! My hat!" her hat was blown by the wind, we started chasing it but we can no longer reach it.

"Asuka, your performance starts in 20 minutes, please standby" the coordinator said, "Yes!" I replied, I'm already ready, I'm just waiting for the performance, I miss Kumiko…

"You've been hired Asuka! Congratulations" a guy said, "the judges liked your performance, they're looking forward on your debut, you'll be moving to Tokyo by next week" the guy added, I replied "really?! Thank you very much but Tokyo? Isn't it too far from here?" then the guy replied "don't worry, your expenses and everything shall be paid by the company so you don't have to worry about that, all you have to do is tell your family" with that, I already told my family about what I'm about to do, I told everyone I'm leaving, but Kumiko doesn't approve it…

"Why do you have to leave?" Kumiko shouted to me, "I'm sorry Kumiko, i'm fulfilling my dream… I can't let this opportunity pass…" as I said those words the train arrived… "don't worry someday we'll meet again! And when that happens I already fulfilled my dream…. And so as yours! Let's wait for that perfect day!" I smiled as I stepped on the platform, I heard her cry before the door closed… as the train gets far away from her, my tears starts to fall.

"Wow! It's so big!" I'm amused on how big is Tokyo, I started walking to the studio, after my performance, everyone praised me, but still sadness is above my happiness, I walked to the seaside, there I noticed a familiar object, it's all messed up, but still can be fixed… it's Kumiko's hat that flew years ago… it's so dirty but I can still see the embroidery of Kumiko's name there… I fixed it, cleaned it until it looked like it's new…

"Asuka! It's your turn… good luck" the coordinator said, "yes! I'll do my best!" then I smiled at him… here we go, I'm wearing Kumiko's hat as I approach the stage, feathers starts flying like there are birds here just a while…

I started singing…."Perfect Day by Supercell" I said on the microphone then the crowd screams….

"On a highway no one is on,  
I walked with my arms outstretched,  
After I closed my eyes,  
Quietly, in my heart,  
I made a small bet.

If I stumble from the white line, I'll lose  
I used to do such things in the past.  
Ahh~

This is kind of nostalgic, isn't it.

It's a perfect day  
I chased after the contrails  
One day, it'll reach my hand,  
Even though that is what I believed,  
The sky really is far away.  
That is what the insignificant me, sadly thought…

Ah~

That is what I thought..

Even if, right now, A meteorite,  
were to fall down,  
I won't be able to realise the path to heaven.  
Ahh let it be, i wonder if there's even something like that

Through that day's adventures,  
I felt like I was able to become a little stronger,  
ahh~ What a precious memory

It's a perfect day,  
I chase the contrails,  
Surely, it'll reach my hand,  
Even if no one believes it,  
I know it!  
Just you see, I'll definitely reach them

I'll run and overcome any dead-ends,  
No matter how far.

Such a perfect day,  
When I stop and look up at the sky,  
I'll soar through that stretch of cloud in that pale blue canvas,  
to the same sky from that day  
So now, just once more,  
I reached out my hand,

I reached out my hand."

I was walking on a footbridge… when I saw a girl…"K-Kumiko", the girl dropped the drink she is holding… we're both speechless but then I smiled and starts hopping across her… I noticed her smile before she walks away… I walked to the seaside where I saw Kumiko's hat… then I cried… she is leaving… I know… but I'm happy because she'll probably have her dream…I started walking away while wearing her hat…. I know… someday…. That perfect day will come….

-End-


End file.
